minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
New Old Port (2nd World)
Founded in 1892, New Old Port (often abbreviated as NOP) was a mod-only community on Minecraft Awesome. It was a continuation of Old Port from the Old World map, which was also a closed community. Sadly, New Old Port burned down in the summer of 1967 (see That Time Firespread Got Switched Off and New Old Port Got Burninatedabbreviated as TTFGSONOPGB). Not to be defeated, however, the super-awesome-amazing mods rebuilt NOP using diamond, iron, and lapis blocks stolen from the portal payments chest (painted to match the look of the original NOP). Thus, Techno New Old Port (often abbreviated as TNOP) was born. __TOC__ Mellis Octavio Baker: A Man, A Mission The New Old Port Restructuring Organization for General Redundancy and Excessive Superfluity Surplus (often abbreviated as NOPROGRESS) Council was under the supervision of Mellis Baker, of the Old Port Bakers, known member of the Illumiblocki. It was New Years, 1975, and Bonefoot McCracken had just approached him with a proposition. : "Let's rebuild New Old Port, but not have it be so flammable. Also, I like to make cakes. One's not really pertinant to the other, I'm just trying to build a reputation." -B. McCracken Baker so liked the idea that he put all the server's funds into the immediate reconstruction of NOP. This was to be his grandest undertaking ever, which would mean long minutes of planning and possibly tens of minutes, if not just over an hour, to build the entire city. Little did he know, many obstacles lay just over the horizon. War!: The Revenge of Seaghost Minutes into the rebuilding effort, disaster struck. A dark cloud moved over the site, and from the ocean marched Seaghost's army. Seaghost, of course, had troubled the mods for many years. He was the true cause of The Great Flood of Old World That Was Inadvertantly Attributed To Ryuuza (often abbreviated as TGFOWTWIATR), and had long been suspected as hacking into the server on the night of TTFGSONOPGB, which at the time was being hosted by the evil (but very pretty, please don't hurt me) Nulani. As the mighty legion moved in, all looked lost. Seaghost's minions used buckets to place water source blocks in some houses, and left pithy signs bragging about just how awesome at trolling they were. It was utter chaos, and all the mods were just standing around. Jeez. It was then that he appeared, wreathed in fire and grump, and laid low the troublesome evildoers from the deep. Wielding the great banhammer Arnold, he TPed to people, killed them, and banned them. Hell, he even banned some people who probably shouldn't have been banned. (We did apologize for that, MrChrisMad, he had the fury-sickness. Enjoy your copy of Halo 2.) That man, ladies and gentlemen, our hero (and my close personal friend), was I. Sophist, and he is the sole reason we don't have to use iron doors to keep ourselves safe at night. The Great Dance-Off: A Way to Include the Other Mods With Seaghost's army defeated, Baker was free to finish rebuilding NOP. Once he was done, he realized the NOPROGRESS Council had planned, and allocated funds for, a 6 month reconstruction operation. This confused him slightly, mostly because he was the sole member of the Council, but also because he had broken the Minecraft build-speed record by completing NOP in 39 minutes and 16 seconds, and thus was a bit out of breath. In the end, he decided to use the money like any good politician would use it: by throwing it at other mods so they would move back in to their old homes in NOP. He did this by hosting "Dance Dance New Old Port 1998" (often abbreviated as DDNOP98). Also, it was 1998. Word spread like wildfire, and had shortly attracted famous mods from all over the server. The contestants included casualruffian (who performed a dazzling country jig), RetroMike (who mostly just posed and said "Look at me!", "BOINK!", and "Woo hoo!"), Cogswell_Chris (who stood around looking confused, not realizing it was a dance competition until years later), duncan325 (who tripped the light fantastic on the ceiling), aqws3 (who danced like someone in a touhou video), RamblingDude (who stood against the wall, because he was too cool to dance), SilentWindODoom (who danced like a normal person), and CliffJameston (who was actually busy doing the mod report at the time, and thus danced not at all), and the whole thing was hosted by the dynamic TF2 duo MikeyMcMuffin and NekoEvangeline! Also, someone definitely won! It didn't really matter though, since the trophy (made of many, many, many diamond blocks) was lost. Oops. A New Name: We Add a Word in Front of NOP At some point, Techno got added to our name. We tend not to mention it because dark times and shaking our heads and nodding knowingly and all that. I'm sure it had something to do with The Almighty Console (often abbreviated as Kshade). Almost Lost To Tides and Time: aughts Writes This Wiki Page I, of course, watched it all from my little room full of monitors hidden deep within the server vault. I'm just glad that now, finally, the truth can come to light. Well, that's about it. That's the end of the story, and the end of the wiki page. So... thank you. AND GOOD NIGHT. Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal